Best Halloween Ever
by christian95
Summary: A/N-This is a story which probably should have waited until Halloween but I couldn't wait that's a long ways away so i decided "hey why not release it now" either way hope you all enjoy Summary-Gloyd and Vanellope have the best Halloween ever VanillaPumpkin Gloyd x Vanellope


**i decided to do a Gloyd x Vanellope story just out of the fact that i have actually began to love this pairing VanillaPumpkin I mean I believe they would look so cute together so I decided to write a sappy little fluffy romance piece as I always do anyways enough of my praddling….**

**~enjoy~ **

**The sun sets on an otherwise sunny in sugar rush but today is not like any days today is Halloween meanwhile as the annual roster wraps up…..**

**And that concludes another annual roster race in sugar rush as the winner is yet again are beloved president Vanellope Von Scheetz! Announces the announcer through the speakers**

Woo hoo! Another successful race! Cheers Vanellope in a happy tone

Everyone congratulates Vanellope on her successful race as they walk by her to the locker rooms

"Congratulations Vanellope" says Gloyd in a happy tone as he stares at her before walking by her

Vanellope blushes slightly at Gloyd's compliment

_*Dang what has been up with that lately it seems like every time Gloyd is around I blush or something like that I mean geez it's not like I like the guy that way or something….even though I wont lie he is cute….like really cute…..okay I like him! Argh its just so frustrating I can race my way through every random roster race face off against king candy yet I cant tell this one boy I like him… how messed up is that!* thinks Vanellope to herself with a grimace _

"Congrats sweetie!" Says Crumbelina in a happy tone as she walks over to Vanellope giving her a big hug

"Hey crumbles!" says Vanellope in a happy excited tone as she hugs back

"So I was wondering a lot of us are going to a haunted house earlier and we were wondering if maybe you would like to join us?" asks Crumbelina in a curious tone

Hmmmmm lets see attend a haunted house with my best friend in the whole wide world lets see the answer would have to be yes yes and more YES! Says Vanellope in a happy and excited tone with a smile on her face

"Okay great! So I pick you up at what time?" asks Crumbelina in a happy/excited tone with a smile on her face

"Around six thirty that should give me some time to dress in my costume" says Vanellope in an equally Happy/excited tone with a smile of her own

"Okay see you then bye bestie Happy Halloween!" says Crumbelina as she runs back to her car and hops in and starting it up before driving away

"Bye crumbles!" says Vanellope as she watches Crumbelina drive away

_*I guess I better be going to time for a trick or treat no one will ever forget* thinks Vanellope to herself as she walks to her car getting in it and driving off _

Vanellope drives off towards her castle only driving a short distance before finally arriving at her castle she walks in to see sour bill sitting down reading a book and drinking a cup of tea

"Hello Vanellope" says Sour Bill in his usual monotone deadpan voice as he gets up to take her jacket to the laundry room Vanellope hands him her jacket

"Thank you sourly hourly Bill" says Vanellope in a joking tone with a slight giggle

"No problem Miss President" says Sour Bill in his never changing monotone voice

"Geez lighten up will ya" says Vanellope in a happy tone

"Will do Miss President" says Sour Bill as he heads towards the laundry room

_*Geez I got to figure out a way to cheer him up one day maybe I could set him up with someone or bake him a cookie or something he is like a grumposaus rex eh I need to focus on the task at hand I need to get dressed for halloween this is going to be so awesome! Halloween is my favorite time of year I mean come on get candy and scare someone? I mean what's not to love and plus it is his holiday…Gloyd…okay so I have a crush on him big whoop it doesn't really make a difference I mean come on just because he is….cute and smart and funny and sweet and….oh great listen to me getting all mushy gushy over one guy I never thought I would see the day ugh!* thinks Vanellope to herself frustrated at her thoughts _

Vanellope begins sorting through her wardrobe finally finding her costume

"Ah ha! Found you!" says Vanellope in a triumphant tone as she finally finds her costume

"This ought to scare the pants off of every one of them!" says Vanellope as she looks at her costume in the mirror and then makes a scary face

"Argh zombie!" says Vanellope in a mock zombie voice

"Oh! one more thing" says Vanellope as she gets the fake blood out and pours it on her costume before licking her finger clean

"Cherry flavored!" says Vanellope in a happy tone as she leaves her dressing room and goes to the front door

"Okay Sour Bill I am gone smell you later Sour Sickle!" says Vanellope in a joking tone with a giggle

Vanellope gets into her car and begins driving away towards town

She then begins driving through town before spotting Crumbelina waiting for her

"Hey crumbles!" says Vanellope in a happy tone as she greets her friend who proceeds to climb into the car

"Nice costume" by the way says Vanellope complimenting Crumbelina who was dressed as a witch complete with a pointy hat on her head as Vanellope and Crumbelina begin driving off towards their destination after a couple of moments of driving in silence they finally arrive at Beard Papa's Annual Haunted House

"Okay ready to get your scare on!" says Vanellope to Crumbelina in a happy tone

"Heck yeah!" says Crumbelina in a happy tone with a smile on her face

Vanellope and Crumbelina then exit the car and begin walking up the ticket booth when suddenly a goblin jumps out at them

"Argh!" Screams the Goblin as it makes a creepy face

"Ahhhhhhhhh" screams out Crumbelina in fear as she grabs onto Vanellope's arm for protection

Vanellope just stands there still looking a little shocked but trying not to be afraid or show her fear as she looks on at the goblin

"Geez jump out of nowhere much" says Vanellope in a joking tone

"Told people it would scare people!" says Beard Papa with a smile on his face as he chuckles

"Okay we will take to tickets" says Vanellope in a happy tone as Beard Papa hands both her and Crumbelina their tickets

"Have a scary time!" says Beard Papa in his best menacing tone as he presses a button and buzzes Vanellope and Crumbelina in to the haunted house Vanellope and Crumbelina then walk into the Haunted house doors shutting behind them

Vanellope and Crumbelina walk down a long dark hallway when suddenly a white faced masked man wielding a butcher knife jumps out in front of them

This time both of them shriek and start running away from the masked man they turn around so they can see if the white faced masked man was anywhere behind them when a sudden realization hits Crumbelina

"Vanellope were you scared?" asks Crumbelina in a curious tone

"What me scared?...no of course not don't talk crazy" says Vanellope in an uncaring tone shrugging off her friends concern

Suddenly a figure appears from behind Vanellope the figure being hidden by the shadows as the figure whispers in Vanellope's ear "Boo!" Vanellope suddenly screams in terror "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screams out Vanellope as she turns around seeing that the figure is Gloyd who is dressed in Vampire costume with a black tuxedo with a black cape and blood running down his mouth

"Gloyd you jerk what the hell was the for?!" asks Vanellope in a shocked slightly shaken tone

"Hey it's Halloween plus I thought you liked scary things" says Gloyd in a cocky tone with a smirk on his face

"I do it's just that…..ugh…..okay fine you got me I am scared" says Vanellope in an annoyed tone Gloyd just smiles at her

"But I am still tougher then you pumpkin boy!" says Vanellope as she punches Gloyd in the arm and begins walking down the hall again with her head held high in a brave fashion

"Machete" says Gloyd in a mock bored tone with a smirk

When suddenly a man wielding a machete wearing a hockey mask jumps out in front of Vanellope wielding the machete towards Vanellope and grunting

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screams out Vanellope in fear as she holds onto Gloyd's arm for protection

Gloyd jumps in front of Vanellope telling the man wielding the machete wearing a hockey mask "hey I remember you I used to watch your movies" says Gloyd in a cocky tone with a smirk on his face the man wielding the machete just grunts and then walks away from Gloyd

"Hey! How come you weren't scared?" asks Vanellope in a curious yet mocking tone

"You are talking to the guy whose main theme is Halloween I live for this" says Gloyd in a still cocky tone smirking at Vanellope

"Yeah yeah yeah human shield keep it moving" says Vanellope in a joking tone as she shoves Gloyd forward

Gloyd just smiles at her as he walks forward in front of Vanellope Crumbelina latches onto Vanellope as she holds onto Gloyd holding his hand as she walks behind him the trio then come upon a door which they open upon opening it they see that it is a dark room with a figure with fake but realistic blood on him sitting in a chair in front of a TV with static on it as a figure in a ghost face mask wielding a bowie knife

"Hey Ghost face how are the kids" says Gloyd in a joking tone with a smirk on his face as Vanellope grabs tightly onto Gloyd's hand as Crumbelina grips onto Vanellope's hand they suddenly see the exit door in front of them as they all walk out of the exit door wearing a mask of stitched up human skin wielding a chainsaw running towards them and waving the chainsaw at them

Both girls scream as Gloyd jumps and then the trio begins running away running away until they couldn't see the haunted house anymore when suddenly something dawns on Vanellope

"Wait a minute…you jumped!" says Vanellope in a mocking tone with a smile on her face

"No no no no I…..I…mean…..okay I jumped!" says Gloyd in a annoyed tone with a grimace on his face

Vanellope giggles at Gloyd's reaction

"Mr. Halloween macho pants!...Jumped!" says Vanellope in a cocky tone laughing hard

"Okay okay geez hold it against me my whole life will ya?" says Gloyd in an mocking tone shrugging Vanellope off

"Hey can you and Crumbelina give me a ride?" asks Gloyd in a curious tone

"Yeah of course you big scaredy cat" says Vanellope in a teasing tone with a smirk on her face

"Oh I am the scaredy cat coming from the girl who hid behind me and held onto my arm through the haunted house?" says Gloyd in a triumphant tone with a smirk on his face

Oh yeah well….shut it and get in the back scaredy cat" says Vanellope trying to come up with a quip to throw at Gloyd before saying the last part in defeat

Gloyd climbs into the backseat while Crumbelina climbs into the passenger seat while Vanellope climbs into the driver's seat Vanellope then begins driving to Crumbelina's house they all drive in silence for a moment before they finally arrive at Crumbelina's house

"Okay girl I will see you later" says Crumbelina as she gets out of the car and walks towards her house

"Alright see ya later crumbles!" shouts out Vanellope from her driver's side window

Gloyd exits the car and a walk over to the passenger's door opens it and enters the passenger's side of the car

"No need to take me home so soon I want to have some fun plus I got something I want to show you" says Gloyd in a happy tone

"Really now what could that be your pumpkin patch maybe?" says Vanellope in a sarcastic tone

"Oh hush up but seriously no but it is a beautiful little spot" says Gloyd in a still happy tone as he smiles at Vanellope

Vanellope then begins driving to Gloyd's destination as he tells her the way

"Okay now turn left okay now turn right and…..we are here" says Gloyd in a happy tone as they stop at the candy cane forest

"Wait the candy cane forest earth to Gloyd I have been here plenty of times" says Vanellope in a sarcastic with a smirk

"Yes I know you probably have but it is not the forest I want you to see it is what is behind the forest" says Gloyd in a matter of fact tone as he takes Vanellope's hand and leads her through the forest

Ah there it is! Says Gloyd in a triumphant tone with a smirk on his face

"A mountain? All this for a mountain" asks Vanellope in a sarcastic tone

"It's not the mountain I came to show you Mrs. Sarcasm…. it's the top of the mountain" says Gloyd as he begins hiking up the mountain

"C'mon you chicken bawk bawk bwak" says Gloyd in a taunting tone as he mimics a chicken

"I will show you a chicken pumpkin boy" says Vanellope in a brave tone as she begins Hiking up the mountain as well trailing right behind Gloyd

Here we go this is the spot says Gloyd as he sits down on the grass filled part of the mountain he patting the ground beside him signaling for Vanellope to sit down beside him

Vanellope walks over to Gloyd and sits down beside him when suddenly he signals for her to look up

"Wow….this is beautiful" says Vanellope in an astonished tone looking up at the moon and the stars

"I come up here all the time mostly to think to get away from it all and get away from people…..I swore I wouldn't show anyone because I fear everyone would start coming up here all the time and ruin things…but I showed you because you are someone who I trust who I knew I could open up to someone who understood…someone I could care about even" says Gloyd in a nervous tone as he suddenly leans forward and kisses Vanellope on the lips Vanellope's eyes widen in surprise for a brief time before she kisses Gloyd back

The two of them just kiss for a moment enjoying the feel of one another's lips the two finally break the kiss Gloyd puts his arm around Vanellope's shoulders as Vanellope leans into his arm

the two share a kiss

_*This is the best Halloween ever!* thinks Vanellope to herself as she smiles at Gloyd_

_(this truly is the best Halloween ever!) thinks Gloyd to himself as he smiles at Vanellope_

-the end-


End file.
